


Sugar-coated Bullets|糖衣炮弹

by plotdog



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Post-War, Romance&Conspiracy, 用了EU的一点设定
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>最好的事也是最假的事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 也不知下次更新是啥时候……

1  
盖瑞克坐在花园里，巴黎天空清透，吹来的风暖洋洋的，但是阳光对他来说太激烈了，所以他在椅子边上打了一杆阳伞。阳伞投下橙黄色的阴影，把他端在手里的茶水也染成了同样的颜色，看起来像一杯橘子汁。  
大使馆里原本只种了一些枯燥的落叶乔木，但是地球没有冬天，这些小树面对一百年来的气候新变化手足无措。以前每年都要雇人来修剪掉多余的枝叶，直到盖瑞克搬了进来，把它们搬了出去，取而代之地种了几丛会开小花的灌木。盖瑞克很多次郑重地向他的地球同事们介绍它的花香在卡达西文学里的引用，可是哪怕他们听话地把脑袋凑过去粗鲁地使劲嗅两下，也会失望地摇摇头，根本闻不出里面有什么玄妙。  
“发酵了的茶叶……加一点茉莉味儿？”一个看上去最可能开窍的清洁工小伙子这样点评。  
在那之后他就对人类的嗅觉失去了期待，独自一人坐在灌木围成的小花园里坐着打发下午。但是这样清闲的下午也很珍贵，葛尔莫时不时就给他寄一些清单。于是他就得把清单上的数字扩大两倍，跑到巴黎的某个办公室里去索要这么多物资。等说服那些星联职工，事务谈妥下来的时候，实际运往卡达西的物资吨位就会和清单上写的不相上下了。  
除此之外，他还得去参加一些会议，胸前别一个写了真名的牌子。这种体验很陌生，以前他出席会议前，会玩一会儿文字游戏，起一个巧妙又揶揄的化名，再把它列进与会者名单中。现在他有一个体面的席位，可惜对面总会有个一脸复杂的贝久大使，一会儿就偷看他一眼。他当然会及时捕捉到他的目光，热情地回以笑容，可是贝久大使只会默不作声地把目光挪到盖瑞克的头顶，仿佛一直都是在瞧坐在他后面一排的凯特瑞安大使。  
遇到这种情况，他只能委屈卡达西人在阿尔法象限的人缘不够好。  
一个居住在地球的卡达西人可以收获到地球人的礼待，乃至令人窘迫的同情，但一看到他灰色的皮肤和隆起的肩线，就会突然谨言慎行起来，单独为他开辟一种名为“合适”的交流方式。他们甚至不会向他倾销星联理念，而是特意地尊重他的民族意愿，赠送给他专业制作卡达西美食的复制机。盖瑞克一直没好意思告诉他们，自己其实挺喜欢吃地球菜的。还好巴黎到处都是可以吃饭的地方。他当然没有饭前验毒的受害妄想症。  
刚被葛尔莫发配到地球来的时候，他几乎要崩溃，百般反省自己又得罪了他哪里。位高权重的老头子把他赶出卡达西老家，历史总是惊人地相似。帕玛克后来给他写信，说葛尔莫政治地位有点不稳，担心后生安危，才把他暂且迁出暴风中心。暴风中心，指的就是那栋在主城里最先修好的市政厅，其余的建筑物还只是临时搭建的小棚子和施工中的砖瓦，有时候他真的很惊叹卡达西人在政党斗争上的积极性。  
在思念了一个月的老家之后，盖瑞克开始接受现实，发觉地球上的生活也不差，至少比深空九站宜居，至少气候暖和，至少天地宽敞。可是深空九站具有大使馆无法比拟的好处，那里有鱼龙混杂的人群，他可以很容易地混进晦暗的背景里，通过秘密的渠道完成他的目的。这里，地球上，阳光可以照进任何一个不存在的死角，哪怕卧室的幕墙都可以调成透明的。在这种环境中长大的人类自然藏不住秘密，当然也有那种特别能藏秘密的，考虑到成长环境，很让人好奇他们的性格到底经历了什么不可思议的扭转。  
有时候，他回顾自己的往昔，也会感到奇怪，经历了两场战争之后，自己居然会到地球来养老。  
他是挺喜欢地球的，以前只是到了解的程度，为了和巴希尔医生搭话他看了很多地球名著，虽然他们中大多数都做白日梦。时隔多年，他渐渐感觉人生需要一些白日梦，人类编造故事的热情很适合他这样漂游在外的闲官。但是，拜托不要莎士比亚。巴希尔在信件中得知之后其实很高兴，因为他把莎士比亚推荐给盖瑞克的理由只不过因为那些戏剧和诗歌是古代地球文学的代表，他自己本人并不是很热衷，在星际学院考试前读完精选集之后就再也没看第二眼。现在盖瑞克开始认真阅读十九世纪小说，他反而畏缩着不进行文学讨论了；似乎一旦说服盖瑞克沉迷进地球文学，他的任务就完成了。  
他的信件里开始填充着一些鸡毛蒜皮，不像以前那样充斥着作家和书本的名字，只是啰哩啰嗦地描述空间站的日常进展：克林贡餐厅倒闭了，停泊港又被炸了，欧多回来了一趟，夸克一天往医务室跑三次坚称自己得了性病，搞得盖瑞克怪怀念的。但是巴希尔只会发书面消息，仿佛疑心自己的影像会被充作不当用途，不过反过来一想，盖瑞克也不想自己头发日渐脱落的样子被他看到。  
有时候只是一条很短的信。“艾斯蕊离开了”、“迈尔斯回来了”、“迈尔斯离开了”，有时候盖瑞克认不出“离开了”前面的名字，巴希尔很可能忘记在以前的信件中向他介绍这位新朋友。以人类的标准来算，他还是个小伙子，还泡在星际舰队里，每天都会遇到新鲜的人，注意力永远被新奇的事吸引开。如果他厌烦，满可以用客套话婉转拒绝任何一种示好。但他一直记得给两年多没见的老朋友回信，想到这个盖瑞克就能顿时原谅很多事，并且专注地等待下一封回信，反正他也没什么重要的事可做。  
终于他等到了一封信，挺简洁的，然而内容含金量喜人。这也是他为什么大太阳天还坐在院子里，手里握着一杯茶，身边的桌上还放着另一杯，上面扣着盖子保温。  
正午快到了，他的茶水快喝完了，杯口虚弱地冒着一缕白雾。他担心地瞧了一眼另一只茶杯，又挪开眼朝花园门口看了一眼。这一回他终于笑逐颜开，放下杯子，朝门口迎了过去。巴希尔背着一个旅行包，低下头穿过拱门走进花园，身上穿着最新改版的舰队制服，手里还小心地捧了点东西。  
“啊呀，盖瑞克，”没等盖瑞克接话，他就把捧着的东西塞进了盖瑞克手里，“快帮我拿着，包要掉了。”说着就把摇摇欲坠的斜跨包的背带往脖子的方向拽了拽，如释重负地叹了口气，转眼看到盖瑞克，对方正瞪着一双圆溜溜的眼睛望着他。  
“……怎么了，为什么这样看着我？”  
盖瑞克张开嘴又闭上，随后又张开嘴，终于在很多想说的话里挑了一件最紧迫的，“医生，你长胡子了？”  
巴希尔挠了挠头，“我一直长胡子啊，只不过现在不全部刮掉而已。”  
“还有你这制服……我看它穿在别人身上的时候绝对没有这么窘迫。”  
“这一期的制服对我这种塌肩膀的人不太友好，肩衬都没有。”他缓过神来，突然露出一个久违的笑容，整条嘴角都勾向一边耳根再眯起眼睛的那种。“盖瑞克，你还是喜欢用贬低衣着的方式来说‘你好’吗？”  
“哦，这倒提醒我了，”盖瑞克伸出一只闲着的手，“握手，正规的礼节。”随即他注意到了巴希尔塞给他的东西，一个盛满黑色颗粒的纸袋。“这是什么？”  
巴希尔没有去握他伸出来的手，而是拍拍他的背，带他往花园后面的建筑走去。“刚才路过学院去奥布瑞恩家吃午饭，这是惠子送的草籽。”  
盖瑞克想起惠子的专业，突然明白过来，“这是哪里的奇花异草，我怎么从没在园艺学书本上读到过？”  
巴希尔扭头看了他一眼，毛绒绒的胡茬包裹的脸庞看起来有点陌生，近得叫人有点紧张。但是他脸上的表情依然属于那个容易尴尬的青年。“盖瑞克，这个就是地球上的草籽，炒了以后很好吃。惠子给我打包了一袋路上吃。”  
盖瑞克闻了闻，油腥味挺大的，就没下手。顺手折了折袋口，放到门口的台子上。  
“这是你住的地方？”巴希尔把行李掀下来丢在门口的地毯上，“感觉挺难打扫的啊。”  
使馆有清洁工，而且清洁工小伙子还挺聪明的。但是盖瑞克没讲出来。他说，“多么有二十世纪风格，我猜。”  
“你在信里说以前这地方是住纳粹的。”巴希尔在脱鞋子了，盖瑞克从壁橱里翻出了一双单布拖鞋。  
“我相信分配房屋的星联军官，肯定不是有心这么做的。”他斜着眼丢出一个挖苦的眼神，巴希尔接到了这个眼神，闭着眼睛笑了起来，眼角弯出几条细密的褶子。  
“哦，亲爱的盖瑞克，总有一些星联军官的心思没有那么坦荡，人类是很狡猾的。”  
“说话的就是一名人类呢，你难道是在自我检讨？”  
巴希尔直起腰来，转过头看向他，“你不会想听我检讨的。”  
听到他的话，盖瑞克突然产生一种奇妙的熟悉感：他的医生是不是又捅了什么篓子……首先他为什么会突然来找他……  
“盖瑞克，”巴希尔突然一个步子迈近，速度快到会把其他任何一个缺乏训练的人吓得后退一步，“盖瑞克，你知道我为什么突然来地球找你吗？”  
哈，他的医生正微微低着头，眯着眼睛的同时抬起眼看他。这种目光，他上次见到还是在詹哈达集中营里的时候，咄咄逼人，似乎要仅靠眼神就能把他的脖子上鳞片通通刮下来。盖瑞克拥有黑曜石组织训练二十年下来的镇定，没有后退或者挪开眼光，而是抬起下巴，迎向了那两束犀利的目光。“说吧，医生，我能承受得了。”  
巴希尔的双手落在了他两边的肩膀上，还好力度收敛。“我每天徘徊在深空九站的街道上，发现熟悉的人一个个都离开了。我可以留在原地，继续等待新的事情发生，但是，回顾被我抛在身后的东西，我发现一个人不可能永远往陌生的方向张望，而错过了眼前的机会。盖瑞克，”他的声音突然低了下来，低到变成轻言细语，连心跳声都比他嘴里吐出的真相要响亮。盖瑞克能听到自己鼻孔吸气的声音。  
“我打算申请调职。”  
“什么？”盖瑞克问了一遍。  
“我打算，调职。你看，”巴希尔突然挥起一只手，拍打着空气，有点兴奋地解释起来，“航海家号从德尔塔象限回来之后，我就有点关注，但是没有太关注，直到看到他们全息医生发表的论文，关于人类进化形态，真是太神奇了！于是我之后又看了点他的其他论文，都是写他们一路上遇到的特殊医疗情况的处理手段。可是他这些论文没有得到应有的关注，太可惜了，我就和几个熟悉的医生联名申请了一个项目，将这位全息医生的研究成果进行二次实现——当然有些几乎无法二次实现，但是可以在实验室里进行模拟。说实在的，没有战争的情况下，在深空九站的医务室里呆着实在太无聊了，等项目一批下来，我就调职，说不定能批到位于地球的实验室，这样我就能经常来找你啦。”  
看着盖瑞克的表情，巴希尔收住了声，随后又焦虑地笑了笑，“这个消息也没到这么震惊的程度吧？”  
“没有，没有。”盖瑞克露出恍然大悟的表情，不明显地朝后退了一步。“那可是很好的，我们还可以每周一起吃一次饭，聊聊文学。”  
巴希尔开心地咧起嘴巴，露出真诚的笑容，“就像以前一样。”  
“就像以前一样。”盖瑞克笑得就没那么真诚。


	2. Chapter 2

盖瑞克躺在床上，把自己裹在蓝色的被单里，滚来滚去，感觉无法入眠。最后他还是坐直起来，脚伸到床下探了半天，找到两只毛绒拖鞋，穿上走到了阳台门边，推开玻璃门倚在阳台上。  
阳台小到只能站一个人。他对外面的夜景没有多少兴趣，在睡不着的夜里，如果没有急需处理的公文，他会脑部放空地远观夜色，纯粹不想去思考，每次都会不幸失败，即使这与幸运毫无干系，他的大脑很久以前就不会休息了。实际上从二楼卧室窗口看出去，只有外面的花园和远一点的小街，惺忪的月色和沉睡的路灯。巴黎和几百年前的小说里一样，他在外星球时读到的样子，正是他现在看到的样子，只不过，复古风情的外表下铺设了许许多多的现代设施。他走到复制机前给自己点了一杯水。  
玻璃杯上缭绕着一缕蒸汽。盖瑞克看着一成不变的温柔月夜，突然烦躁起来。他知道巴希尔就躺在客房，裹在同样的蓝色被单里均匀地呼吸，沉浸在梦乡中，说不定脸上还带着浑然无知的笑容。他终于靠近了，近到可以直接面对面谈话，他们明天就可以一起去旧金山游玩，但是他知道这种近。他们可以近到在一张桌子上吃饭和聊天，近到可以指挥着他摊平胳膊测量臂长，甚至在危急关头，产生一种心灵也靠近了的错觉。  
哇哦，只是没有那么近而已。  
温润的清水流进了盖瑞克的喉管。他从来没有责怪过打中脖子的那一枪，毕竟口径那么小，和以前吃过的枪子比起来简直微不足道，第二天就一点也不痛了。但是可怜的朱利安，盖瑞克想到，他以前朝别人开过几枪？他把那次开枪当作了了不得的大事，自作主张地过度反应，就像打碎了珍贵水晶杯的孩子，垂头等待最终必然降临的惩罚。但是那只是一只水晶杯，孩子，没有人会因为一只水晶杯就把疼爱的孩子赶出门去。没人会因为一点被隐瞒的真相就把他当作骗子。  
他见过真正的骗子吗？谎话精，挑拨离间者，阴谋家，幕后玩家，他们把成亿条性命当成政权博弈的筹码。为了保护自己的尊严和职业，一辈子说一个谎话，他就把罪恶感盛放在心里。盖瑞克不知道人类为什么要把他们的孩子在道德感上教得这样敏感，做一点坏事就难受得不得了，光是这个星区里，坏他十倍一百倍的人到处都是。巴希尔始终是他见识过最好的人，目前为止唯一一个愿意为他的生命冒险，而且的确这样做了的人。  
理性的声音永远在他脑子放松下来的时候响起，它说，巴希尔这样的好人，会为了拯救任何人冒险，他把小动物捡起来揣进口袋里的时候可不管它们有没有毒——八年前的他只是正好倒在了他经过的路上。人类就是这样令人心碎的种族，如果一个卡达西人愿意为家族以外的人挺身而出，心意就是非常明显的。  
想想现状吧，盖瑞克，看看那些看住你的眼睛。他感觉一切都没有变好，而且没有机会变好了。他不确定自己是否期待回去，当然葛尔莫肯定会召回他，但是那种日子，他没有准备好。  
记忆中的卡达西，稳定自若，是一个傲慢的军权实体。坚脆的躯壳破裂之后，流出柔嫩的内脏，他没料到自己这个年纪的人还得去收拾这样的烂摊子。他只想回到那个老卡达西，舒舒服服地退休，没有职权也无所谓，随便谭或者杜卡特怎么折腾世道。  
那样的生活基本属于幻想，战前在深空九站浑浑噩噩混日子也是不可复得了，他已经把自己对人生的期待降到了不可更低的境地，把软禁在地球当作养老也不错，至少他们有点心和花草。  
盖瑞克喝了一口水，水冷了。为什么巴希尔要来捣乱。还说要调在地球工作。还在晚饭的时候提他现在非常单身，然后非常贴心地注释“非常”是“半年多”的意思。  
把一个人从期待的水准线上拎起到半空中，再松开手，让他摔回原地。他以为十年下来，巴希尔能长点同情心。  
星际舰队里有很多这样的年轻人，走到哪里就把心带到哪里，去下一个执勤点的时候也不忘把心带走。但是他们到达四十岁的时候一般都会老实下来，变得无聊但是，的确老实下来。巴希尔的年龄停在了二十多岁。如果一个人在二十多岁的时候接受到了足够多的爱，就会停止成长，因为他不需要改变自己，保持现状就可以继续被喜欢。盖瑞克希望他能变一点，变无聊一点，来看望自己的时候带着他的老婆孩子。但他该死的不变，除了留了点胡子。他真的应该停止继续想他的胡子。  
但愿他发现那个全息医生是个混球之后就会沮丧地离开地球。盖瑞克还想能睡着。  
“睡不着？”他听到了巴希尔的声音从右耳边传来。  
盖瑞克应声扭过头，看到隔着两个房间之外的阳台上一闪一灭的火光。巴希尔穿着浅色的短袖，手指间拈着亮光微弱的烟头，胳膊倚靠着栏杆，朝这个方向望了过来。  
“你什么时候开始吸烟了？”说完盖瑞克有些后悔，这听起来有点像谴责。星际舰队不允许军官们沾染烟草，但是战争期间沾染烟草、酒精或者镇定剂的人不计其数，所有人都把它当作不可提及的集体违规。  
他应该问巴希尔为什么穿这么少就出来了，初春的深夜还是能把人冻病的。  
巴希尔抱歉地一笑，把星星火光摁灭在了砖墙上。“你可以试试喝热牛奶，对阿尔法象限所有物种的失眠症都有效。”  
“在开药方前，医生，你应该先试试你的药方。”盖瑞克把杯子放在了扶手上。圆形的阳台边缘有一圈碍事的安全铁圈，但是放东西还是挺稳的。“你也醒着。”  
“不太想睡，时差还没倒过来。”巴希尔搭在栏杆上的胳膊垂得很长，“二十四小时制，都有点陌生了。上次回地球都是去年的事了。”他把下巴枕在上臂上，朝着下面的院子望去，“这些兰花，都是你种的？好香。”  
“不敢当，”盖瑞克诚实地回答，“修剪和浇水的工作主要还是临时工干的。”  
凝重的晚风把兰花的气味蒸上了石砌的高墙。“悲歌，”巴希尔很轻地吐出一个词。“我想想，之前是一个人名……雅利克悲歌。里面写了一种兰花，种在战场和坟场上，白天开出来的花是米白色的，到了夜里会变成深红色，味道也更加浓郁。”  
一时间，盖瑞克难过得想要流泪，只不过他已经太久没有流泪。他等待了太久，所有路过的人只会客气地跟他说，你的兰花很香，随后就开始谈一些无关紧要的正经事。在卡达西，人们因为它的常见而忽略了它的重要；出了卡达西，除了植物学家没人会对它多加研究，但植物学家也不会多心地读一本哀歌，读完五卷哀歌注意到吟咏一种小花的诗歌的人也不会太多。但是巴希尔。他和寻常人不一样，对他来说，尤其是。  
心绪云涌，可如同以往，他讲出口的是却是打岔，“亲爱的医生，这就是你的大意了。雅利克是山庄的名字，不是作者的名字。他把山庄里种满了兰花。多么愚蠢。”  
“把住的地方当成战场和坟场一样，种这种花，愚蠢的人不只他一个。”他笑着接下了互嘲游戏的白手套。  
盖瑞克对着浑浊的月光笑了笑，怀疑巴希尔会不会注意到，“省省吧，在地球上能搞到的卡达西植物就那么几种，不是它就是坠子草。”  
巴希尔乐了，月光照在他的脸上，“好吧，我承认兰花比坠子草好多了。”  
“实际上我也种坠子草了，”盖瑞克眨了眨眼睛，“可是，自从它们试图把花架吃掉之后，我开始认真审视它们下一个目标是花架的主人，就及时把它们请出去了。”  
“现在它们在哪里？”  
“在野外，可能正在屠杀某位葡萄酒庄庄主的辛勤成果。”  
“哦……那你有没有存葡萄酒？”话题转得很突然。  
盖瑞克愣了一下，“有几瓶，都是今年的新酒。怎么，想喝？”  
巴希尔摇了摇头，“明天还要去见人，算了……刚才一瞬间起了意思，但是转念一想，得理性一点不是么。”他抹了抹脸，“我还是去睡吧。”  
“睡得着？”盖瑞克想起尼古丁的作用。  
“假装睡得着，闭目养神也好。”巴希尔直起腰来，突然低低呼喊一声，朝阳台外探出脑袋，“不好意思，烟头掉下去了。”  
盖瑞克挥了挥手，“没关系，有临时工打扫。”  
“你们的临时工挺辛苦。”巴希尔耸耸肩，踏回屋里，摆了摆手，拉上了门和门帘。  
盖瑞克搬了张凳子，披着外套在阳台上坐了一夜，天边有点发亮的时候才回到床上，拽着被子躺下。一不留神就睡着了，醒来的时候听到了电脑的报时提醒。  
往身上套衣服，穿到袜子的时候他想起巴希尔在他家里，还是有种不可思议的感觉。走到楼下看到他在吃早饭的时候也保持着同样的惊奇。  
他的面前放着一玻璃杯淡绿色的果汁，眼睛盯着数据板屏幕，另一只手抓着面包球往嘴里塞。令人遗憾的是，他把头发梳整齐了。任何人都不该指责盖瑞克产生这样的遗憾，他基本上在阳台上坐着醒了一晚上。他坐下来，接受了巴希尔推给他的另一杯果汁和问候的笑容。  
“昨晚睡得如何？”他看着一脸很精神的巴希尔，希望自己不要一副睡过去的样子。  
“勉勉强强，只睡着了一小会儿但是够了。”他把数据报掀过来给对面的盖瑞克看，“我们最好抓紧点，开馆是八点到下午五点，医生跟我定好了，下午两点开始约谈——”  
“说得好像他还有别的事可忙似的。”盖瑞克端起杯子灌了一口。这啥果汁，怎么这么咸。  
“——减掉一小时车程和一些等待时间，意味着我们最好一小时内开路。盖瑞克，医生可能被暂时困在了船上，但是他还是有很多后续研究课题可做的。”  
“我以为，根据我看到的那些报道，他抗议上级把他的研究团队都撤走了，没法正常进行课题。”盖瑞克不动声色地推走玻璃杯，从面包篮里叉了一块。  
巴希尔面色无奈地扁扁嘴，“这个，实际上他没有研究团队，仔细看他的抗议书，你会发现他还抗议整个航海家号上医护人员严重不足，严格来说只有他一个人。他目前可以做到独自研究，但是有个团队会更好，”他把拈着面包球的手朝自己挥了挥。  
盖瑞克有点不是滋味，上次他被拽去陪游的时候就见识了那位酷似季莫曼博士的紧急医疗全息程序，不得不说，他们的性格也很酷似。他对季莫曼博士的采访记忆犹新，那个即将秃顶的老东西坐在他对面，旁敲侧击着他对巴希尔的各种认识。幸好礼貌和编造是盖瑞克的长项，打发走他之后，隔了这些年又看到同一张脸不得不说是一种一言难尽的体验。现在巴希尔这么兴奋，就是因为期待着和那家伙共事，完全把季莫曼导致的基因改造泄露抛到了脑后，盖瑞克不知道哪一种更加令人不满，咸味的果汁，还是巴希尔的高兴。说实在的这复制机他用了这么久都不知道里面有这么离奇的饮料，巴希尔果然天赋异禀。  
“你知道我不一定要去的。”他咬掉叉子上一半的面包球，粉红色的夹心流了出来。  
“拜托，昨天都说好了的。别用公事推脱，你已经把日程给我看过了。”  
“仍然，”仍然不想像个亲和的朋友一样跟着他去逛博物馆，“旧金山太晒了。”  
“我以为你喜欢晒太阳。”  
“不是地球上人工调节出来的阳光，干巴巴的。”  
巴希尔突然有了个主意，“想不想去海滩上逛逛？谈完事出来应该才四点多，太阳还没下去。”  
听上去是个非常不明智的提议，盖瑞克真诚地希望他没有提出来。“你是说那种裸体海滩？”他没有真的在早餐桌上提裸体海滩，至少瑞萨还没有取缔裸体海滩。  
“不是所有人类经营的海滩都是裸体性质的。他们多少会要求游客穿点东西。”巴希尔翻翻眼珠，转动着手腕摆手，“我们……可以穿得整整齐齐的，就去走走。”  
“灌一鞋子沙子。”  
“一鞋子沙子。”  
“听上去棒极了，在和全息季莫曼打交道之后。”盖瑞克干巴巴的说。他应该专注于早餐，早餐很好，就连咸果汁也很好，他竟然喝完了。  
坐的穿梭机挺挤的，按照他的意思就是直接搭去普西迪奥公园的航班，但是巴希尔说没有早晨的票，所以他们很可能要搭地面车，和来自其他大洲或者其他星球的游客一起等排队进门。当然他们不可能真的排队，沿着游览线，一直磨蹭到医务室。但是现在盖瑞克膝盖都没法放平，这样的待遇让他不禁有点怀疑起来。  
“你知道哪里让我觉得奇特吗，盖瑞克？他们居然不给你配穿梭机。”腿更加长的巴希尔非常别扭地调整着自己的坐姿。  
“你不该奇怪他们居然放我出大使馆吗？”  
“对哦，大使先生，他们也没有给你配贴身保镖。”巴希尔东张西望，“或者说已经配了？”  
“嗨，嗨，别忘了，这里是地球，宇宙里治安最好的地方。深空九站待久，你是不是已经不适应这种安全的地区了？”盖瑞克小声地挖苦道。挖苦巴希尔给他带来一种熟悉的愉快心情。  
“别告诉我你真的完全放心，没有在裤子里藏小刀？”他戏谑地摸上盖瑞克裤袋的位置，假如盖瑞克允许自己的裤子上配备这种难看的部件的话。随后他老实地收回了手。  
沉默十秒之后，他张开嘴，压低嗓音。“你还真带枪了。”


	3. Chapter 3

航海家号博物馆和别的博物馆比起来，区别在于，它是一艘随时都可以开走的星舰。不过为了防止操作失误真的被开走，它的曲速核被拆了，换了一件会发光的塑料仿制品。盖瑞克不耐烦地敲打着挡在曲速核外面的一圈围栏，眯着眼睛在轮机室里左顾右盼。

这艘星舰在德尔塔象限里失踪了七年，对于一艘新型号的船来说，现在退役还有点早了。普西迪奥公园里停放的其他传奇级别的飞船都比它陈旧得多，一眼望去就能看出船壳上的漆是新喷的。航海家号则像是刚从烟花中降落下来的那一天一样，只是烧蚀装甲被撤掉了，少了一层被超曲速通道烧焦的黑炭。按照凯瑟琳·珍妮薇的建议，星际舰队的工程师们紧急赶工，把船上有用的技术拆下来送进了科研办公室，再把船壳囫囵丢到了公园草坪上。唯一没拆走的冗余部件是全息发射器——他们的全息医生还住在船上，不时还要到其他房间走走。

盖瑞克已经翻阅过了他们的电脑，昔日计算航向和弹道的系统如今已被洗干净，已然是一本充满趣味和配图的游客指南。上一次他被迫跟着使节团来参观的时候，里面还只有“航海家结构”、“德尔塔风貌”之类的小册子，现在一看，已经把他们在数万光年以外的奇妙游历按集数编成了小故事。看完汤姆·派瑞斯遭遇的情杀凶案之后，盖瑞克决定还是靠着假引擎闭目养神等着好。

刚才站在扶梯上，进了飞船的停机坪之后，巴希尔问他要不要一起去医务室。盖瑞克简短回忆了一下季莫曼和他的小眼睛，于是客气地说，更想跟着其他游客一起逛一回博物馆。巴希尔一溜烟儿消失了，盖瑞克想着上次没耐心听讲解，这次跟团再听一次也不错。

五分钟之后他立马后悔了，给他们讲解的红衣学员像是吃了香料一样，亢奋地走在其他人前面。这小破船的走廊最多能并肩走两个人，二十多个游客里有一半都是地球本地的乡下人，和平时住在城市里的地球人有着根本的区别，生活方式和他们四百年前的祖先没什么两样，生活习性也是，透着原始人的粗鄙，一排三四个人，把盖瑞克面前的路堵得严严实实。还有个贝塔佐人，过一会儿就悄悄地盯他瞧一眼。一个穿着粗俗的安多-地球混血在擤鼻涕。参观珍妮薇的食堂的时候，盖瑞克没有碰那杯端给他的速食德尔塔草根汤，从门口出去了。

“我就随便看看。”盖瑞克对着那个用当义务导游来挣学分的学员说，“墙上的电脑能查地图，我不会迷路的。”

小姑娘回忆了一会儿章程，发现没有任何一条规定阻止游客不跟队听她介绍。盖瑞克如释重负地摆脱了臭烘烘的人群。

现在他觉得假引擎塑料壳上涂的荧光漆也挺臭的。倒不是怀疑那全息医生拖延了巴希尔，说好的时间还没过一半呢，他只是不知道怎么打发接下来的时间。盖瑞克慢慢地朝外走去。

航海家号回来才半年，很多地方还没修缮好，起落架就被浇进了水泥基座里。仔细观察，走廊的天花板上很多地方露有裂痕，没来得及填上。这种裂痕很容易解读，如果有谁在战争期间在前线的星舰里住过，就会注意到，经历过战火的飞船里到处都有这样的疤痕。一道激光炮打过来，虽然只击中了外壳上罩着的护盾，但是整个船体都在剧烈摇晃。每天摇上几回，飞船内部的拼接舱板就会变形，舱板和舱板之间对不齐的地方就会裂开头发丝那么细的缝。严重的缝会有手指粗，但那样明显的痕迹已经被维修队侦查到，填补了起来。现在留下来的只有一些难以察觉的小裂口。或许它们也被维修队看到了，但是这种等级的伤痕太多，一个个修理过来，不知要修到猴年马月。反正来参观的游客大多都被导游牵着鼻子走，傻乎乎地惊叹天文实验室里的投影，根本不会往灰暗的墙壁多看一眼。

他们现在应该已经参观到了舰桥，一个个排着队坐到舰长椅上留影。盖瑞克想着要不要回到食堂里试一下那种闻起来酸溜溜的草根汤。

走在路上盖瑞克听到了哼哼声，似乎有人在试图哼歌，但是同时在忙别的事，所以调子歪得厉害。过了一个转角，盖瑞克看到一个边走路边低头摆弄相机的半秃子。他用余光留意到了盖瑞克，抬起头来一脸诧异。

“你是谁，在这干嘛？”半秃子穿着旧式的星际舰队制服，从头到脚地来回扫视盖瑞克。

盖瑞克想起这张脸了，“你不是这船上的全息医生吗？”

“对，我是。”半秃医生松开相机，任它垂到胸前，“你又是谁，游客吗？怎么到处乱跑？”他注意到盖瑞克手上拿的数据板，“船上的东西别乱拿，出去的时候会扫描你。”

盖瑞克把数据板塞回了口袋里，“劳您费心，这是我自己带的。此外，医生，据我所知您应该在医务室里和巴希尔医生会面？”

“巴希尔医生？对，老早谈完了。你问这事干嘛？我还要去舰桥上给人拍照片，烦死人了。”医生语速飞快，脸上却没有一丝不高兴。“你不去？”

心里存着一丝奇怪，盖瑞克却没有说出来，“不了，我和巴希尔医生一起来的，我和他说好了，他谈完事就来找我，可是现在通讯器也没响。”时间也有点短，不过也许两位医生今天突然地就失去了滔滔不绝的本能，难说。

“没准他直接去游客们那里找你了呢，走走走，一起去。”医生戳了戳墙上的按钮，电梯门开了。盖瑞克觉得他说的也有道理，就跟着走了进去。

“你不是可以直接去舰桥吗？”盖瑞克开口，“我意思是，直接打开舰桥上的全息发射器现身，不用一路走过去。”

医生转过头来，给了他一个嘴角下拉、额头堆粪的表情。“哦，那就明摆地跟他们说，‘嗨，我是航海家号上奇妙的智能全息投影，你们的下一个参观项目哦’，然后在他们面前表演变装秀。拜托，我这样走过去，还能像模像样地装一下工作人员，最多需要谢绝去他们家吃晚饭的邀请。”他轻轻拍了拍胸前的照相机，“再说了，这台家伙不是全息货，我得一路带过去，不然递给他们的相片一出飞船就得消失了。”

盖瑞克露出受益匪浅的表情：睁大眼睛，微张嘴巴，若有所思地缓慢点头。医生满意地挑挑眉毛，对着打开的电梯门绅士地摊开手掌，“你是客人，你先请。”

走出电梯的时候游客们都朝他们瞧了过来。盖瑞克看到坐在舵手椅子上的巴希尔，沿着扶梯走了过去。

“你去哪儿啦？”巴希尔没站起来，坐着晃腿，“我还怕你先跑了呢。”

“草根汤太美味，情不自禁地多喝了一杯。”盖瑞克瞅了一眼操作屏幕上的指示灯，“一直在等你给我发讯息。”

“对哦，”巴希尔有点惊讶的样子，“你试过船上的通讯系统了吗？他们没拆掉反渗透系统，任何人都可以来体验，是可以屏蔽子空间窥视的。”他点了点几个按钮，“跟一个德尔塔文明交换到的科技，没什么大用，但是挺新奇的，比星联开发出来的运作快，而且节约内存。”

盖瑞克没耐心听他说什么新鲜科技，但愿这船天真的军官没有拿二锂跟他们交换这废物系统。他假装出一点兴趣，歪着头看巴希尔在屏幕上比划。然后他听到了全息医生的声音从背后传来。

“那位卡达西来的朋友，你也要来拍照片吗？”

才不。“谢谢。”盖瑞克转过头，笑容可掬。舰长椅上坐着一个胖乎乎的地球公民，两手大咧咧地摆在扶手上，同时伸长脖子等着他的相片从医生手中的相机里缓慢打印出来。盖瑞克无法想象自己去做同样愚蠢的行为。“但我和巴希尔医生还有点事，得先走一步。”

“什么——是的，对，我们有事先走了。”巴希尔及时地理解了他的意图，站起身来，走过去握住医生的手。“真的很荣幸见到你，希望离我们下次见面不会太久。”

“久不久不要紧，我希望能更远点，比如，离开这艘船的随便什么地方。”医生把相片抽出来塞进胖游客手里，然后接住了巴希尔伸过来的手，松松地握了一下。

终于踩到松软的草坪上，盖瑞克说，“这家伙态度不行。”

“谁？医生？”巴希尔把通过安检的文件包挂回了肩膀，“唉，体谅一下他嘛，成天关在一艘船里，谁都有点小脾气。”

“可他是个全息人，没有哪个全息人会因为在全息套房里呆久了而长出脾气。”

“因为他知道自己是全息人，而且理应走出船，像有血肉之躯的人一样生活。他和我们没什么区别。”

盖瑞克一屁股坐到了候车站台边的金属椅子上，“这话就不对了，维克也知道自己是全息人，他就没什么意见。”

“啊，维克。”巴希尔肩并肩地坐到了他身边，“我都快忘了他了。对，他真的从来抱怨过，都是我们朝他抱怨。”

“你居然忘了这位知心好友？”

“不是忘了，是很久没进过他的全息程序。别人还在用，但我很久没去过了。”

盖瑞克笑了笑，“兴趣转移到别的全息程序上去了？比如，詹姆斯·邦德的新系列？”

巴希尔有点不好意思，“那都是年轻时候的爱好了……唉，好吧，我承认，‘天幕危机’开始他们就没出过好的作品，前面几部玩上几次也腻了。”

“确定是从‘天幕危机’开始？你以前说‘皇家赌场’很讨厌。”盖瑞克若有所思。

“没人喜欢被关在小黑屋里，承受各种莫名其妙的非礼和鞭打。读剧本的时候或许挺新奇，但是相信我，盖瑞克，体验一次之后没人想开第二回了，除非他们有特殊的性癖。”资深玩家下了评判，“最早的几部比较纯粹，但毕竟都有套路，玩几回就没意思了。”

“阿拉莫之战也是套路，你玩了几回？两百？”

巴希尔的脸上忽然有点伤心。“那个我也不玩了。艾斯蕊根本不明白，这不仅仅是个游戏，但她至少会尊重。她走掉之后更加没人陪我。”然后他朝盖瑞克露出了可怜兮兮的眼神。盖瑞克赶紧把脸背了过去。

“这车怎么还没来。”他终于找到了似乎不错的话题。

“你还记得我们去拆钻石卫星的那次吗？我说要按剧本来，结果你一榔头把电源敲断了。现在我如果再玩，照着剧本，游戏成功过关，却感觉没有用榔头敲电源有意思。”巴希尔依然偏着头，热乎乎地对着盖瑞克的肩膀说。

巴希尔对园区公车兴趣匮乏，盖瑞克也没有办法。“那你就再用榔头敲一次电源。”

“如果我去敲电源，就没人在门口望风了。”

“那就叫你的全息同伴给你望风。”

“他们会怪我不按剧本来。”

“告诉他们，你这是跟盖瑞克那老家伙学的。”盖瑞克有点怀疑巴希尔引出这场对话的目的，或者根本没有目的，但他还是顺着话题讲了下去，“除非他们还是不配合。”

“全息人物也没那么听话，我在套房里做了个全息版的你，除了外貌和讲话语气，连爱挑刺儿都一样，如果我叫他望风……”

“慢着，”盖瑞克打断他的话，“全息版的我？”

巴希尔的表情很自然，“对啊。有什么问题？”

看着巴希尔一张胡子拉碴的脸上依然闪烁着纯洁的眼神，盖瑞克决定不要把“你不能这样不经允许摆弄别人的全息复制体，因为如果这样的事发生在琦拉身上她会把夸克的店砸了，因为总有人会对全息复制体做一些奇怪的事”讲出来，而是换了个理由，“你是怎么得到我的生理参数的？”

巴希尔的回答似乎有些得意，“现在的技术和以前不一样了，不用扫描，光靠以前进房间的缓存就能复制出来。”

“走之前我把站上有关我的缓存能删的都删了，你知道的，安全考虑。”

“嗯，有关这个，”巴希尔突然有点紧张，“其实这个复制体在你离开之前就做出来了，嗯，所以之后没有参数不会影响到……”他小心地看了看盖瑞克，却发现对方的表情比他还紧张，于是赶紧添了一句，“放心，我没有拿他做坏事，我是说，做人体实验，啊！我意思是解剖或者试毒，我，我知道卡达西男人身体长什么样子，医学院教过所以……”他把手举起来比划，口不择言，择言之后更讲不清的样子，让人替他着急。

盖瑞克按下了他挥舞的手，“不用解释，我明白。”

“没有旧日朋友陪伴的日子真的很寂寞。”

“我明白。”

“我们以前有一段时间没法正常交流。”

“我记得。”盖瑞克体现出了宽宏大量，毕竟他也有过复制出个巴希尔的念头。多亏有夸克这个有偷窥嫌疑的老板，他没有去实施这个可能会遭到对方神秘微笑的想法。

“你不介意我复制过你？”巴希尔看上去有点开心，但是脸颊上还是飘着愧疚的红晕。盖瑞克决定原谅他，就算拿复制体做活体解剖实验，也没伤到他本人不是。

“和更加变态的事比起来，但这不算什么。”

巴希尔长吁一口气，“那太好了，前段时间，我有时候会把午饭端进全息套房，要全息版的你陪我一起吃饭。”

这，盖瑞克想象了一下画面，感觉这才是比活体解剖更加不变态的事。“太感人了。”他最后这样评论。

“背景就是夸克酒吧，或者复制餐厅，我们以前一起吃午饭的地方。”

“没想到你会留恋那里的饭菜。”

“或者我们去贝久孤儿院那次顺路吃的河鲜馆，虽然复制机做的鱼羹没真的好吃。”巴希尔突然站起来，“车来了，”说着握住盖瑞克的手把他扯了起来，“我们待会儿去海边，再弄点鱼羹喝，地球的鱼和贝久的区别还挺大。”

“你是说，地球的鱼背上长的小刺多？”盖瑞克眼着巴希尔把手抽了回去。

“你讨厌小刺？那我们就点没刺的鱼。”


End file.
